


Night In

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights like this are perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for the International Day of Femslash for FloraStuart. Her prompt was, "Relaxing at home after a hard day at work."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FloraStuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraStuart/gifts).



Sometimes Diana wonders what she and Christie were thinking, getting together. If Christie's not working the night shift, then Diana has an all night stakeout. Days can go by and it feels like they're just passing each other by.

But then there are nights like this, when nobody's dying or committing crimes. Diana's sprawled out on the couch, with Christie halfway between lying next to her and sitting on her lap. They're watching _House_ , mainly so Christie can make colorful remarks. She's adorable when she's offended by medical inaccuracies. Diana strokes her hair and leans in close. She wishes every night could be like this. But she's not going to worry about what they don't have. Right now she feels like the luckiest woman in the world. 

Christie mumbles something against Diana's shoulder.

"Huh?" Diana asks sleepily.

"Marry me."

"I already said yes."

"Say it again." 

Diana smiles. "Yes."


End file.
